


A Dozen Fuuto's for My Love

by TehChouHenshins (TehChou)



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, antics and shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChouHenshins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised myself I would write at least one Shoutarou/Kirihiko fic and this is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dozen Fuuto's for My Love

"I . . .Love. . . You!"

There's a mess all over the parking lot in front of the office. Flowers and ribbons, little tiny windmills and too much confetti to count. There's a miniature replica of Fuuto Tower sitting in the middle of a set of bouquets arranged to make a heart. A man dressed up like Fuuto-kun is standing within it all, dancing and waving like he doesn't have anything better to do on a summer day.

Shoutarou's mouth fishes, standing before all this, palms up in confusion, held out like a benediction.

"You-- What-- Where did you get all this?!" He takes a step closer. "Who's going to clean it all up?!" His hands wave like angry stalks and Kirihiko beams at him, sweeps him up in the middle of his explosive motion and dips him down into a kiss.

"Mph--"

"Hidari Shoutarou, you are the Fuuto of my eye," he says, still holding him too close to the ground for comfort.

"Mou, _put me down_!"


End file.
